


Par les lois et les âmes

by LadyBraken



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: 1790, Character Death, Child Death, Drama, Execution, France - Freeform, French, French Revolution, History, J'essaie d'être le plus proche des faits possible, M/M, Narcissism, Political Alliances, Revolution, Romance, Threats of Violence, so much drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken
Summary: La Révolution Française peut paraître être un mouvement généralisé, une machine qui devait arriver. Toutefois, en ces temps troublés, des hommes et des femme se sont battus pour accomplir un idéal, pour créer une république, pour accéder au pouvoir.Parmi eux, Antoine et Maximilien n'étaient peut-être pas les plus grands. Mais les plus passionnés, cela ne fait aucun doute. Tentant d'allier vertu et pouvoir, intérêts publics et personnels, déchirés par des choix impossibles, ils feront tout pour donner à leur pays le visage dont ils rêvent, et jusqu'à la fin, rester ensembles.





	Par les lois et les âmes

 

Maximilien n’avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Il en avait l’habitude. Les hommes tels que lui dormaient peu: trop occupés, trop importants, trop fiévreux.  Il écrivait frénétiquement, le flot de ses pensées bercées par le grattement de sa plume lorsque l’aube se leva et éclairait son visage. Des dizaines de feuilles noircies l’entouraient, éparpillées autour de lui sur le petit bureau qui rappelait ceux qu’utilisaient les écoliers.

Déjà en ce matin d’août 1790, il sentait que son travail à l’assemblée constituante le détruisait. Le poid de sa solitude alourdissait sa main, aggravait les traits de sa plume.

Il avait enfin la chance de réaliser ses idées, celles du grand Rousseau, qu’il admirait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, enfin le pouvoir de changer les choses, maintenant il avait le _pouvoir_.

Il avait déjà tant travailler pour cela, tant étaient déjà morts pour cela… Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il se le répétait tandis que la chaleur du soleil nouveau, qui éclairait cette France nouvelle, caressait doucement sa peau et ne lui faisait que plus fortement sentir l’absence de sommeil.

C’était nécessaire. Il pouvait payer ce prix là, trop de ses concitoyens avaient besoin de lui.

Il cessa d’écrire, posa sa tête sur le dos de son siège et ferma les yeux. Au loin, il entendait les cloches de Paris sonner la fin des songes. Mais pas les siens. Les rêves de Maximilien étaient inscrits dans des textes de loi, rattrapés par les mains encore douces des assistants à peine sortis du lycée et déjà plein de tant de rage .

Il fut envahi d’un sentiment de paix vide, de cette paix que l’on ressent lorsque l’on a plus rien à attendre.

Il y avait pourtant encore tant de choses à attendre…

Il était l’unique âme coincée dans ce petit appartement, coincée dans les dédales de ces rues qui ruisselaient encore de sang, et qui résonnaient de vie. Il avait l’intime conviction que la France se libérerait de ses chaînes et qu’il serait là pour le voir, car il la sentait encore tremblante de colère sous ses doigts. Mais il n’était pas sûr de lui-même pouvoir tenir la distance.

Pourtant, il avait un plan, et il devait tenir. Tout dépendait de lui, il le savait. Ironie du sort que la révolution ait placé une unique figure de vertue pour contre des systèmes entiers de vice. Il n’était sûr que de sa propre probité, et malgré son attachement pour ses collègues, il avait au fond de lui une ancre lui rappelant que rien n’était gagné et que les hommes, les pauvres hommes, se laissait si facilement corrompre par leurs démons.  Il sentait le sien le ronger de l’intérieur. La solitude. Avec la droiture, elle était sa seule compagne. Il avait tant d’ennemis qu’ils lui semblaient n’être qu’une masse indistincte d’étouffement, qu’il transportait, lourde et insidieuse, sur sa poitrine dès qu’il respirait, dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche, qui grattait derrière son crâne et rampait sous sa peau. Il la sentait planer au dessus de lui, et n’aurait eu qu’à lever la main pour s’y abandonner.

Il n’aurait eu qu’à aller se coucher.

On toqua à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard Madeleine posait un plateau rempli de victuailles sur la petite table de bois. Maximilien ne s’accordait aucun luxe, et se nourrissait peu, Madeleine le savait. Mais la pauvre concierge avait pris en affection ce jeune homme et lui apportait tous les matins de quoi nourrir tout Paris sur un plateau de bois. Toutes les réticences de Maximilien ne pouvait empêcher cette matrone de faire ce qui lui semblait bon pour ses enfants, et s’il y avait un chose que personne ne pouvait nier, c’est que Maximilien, qu’elle ne connaissait que depuis deux ans, était bien l’un d'eux, placé en son cœur entre le bon dieu et Mr Darien, son défunt époux.

Maximilien n’aimait pas particulièrement être placé entre un crucifié et un pendu, mais enfin Madeleine lui prodiguait ses soins avec une telle générosité qu’il ne pouvait faire bien plus que de se plaindre doucement.

De plus, la dame avait déjà un certain âge, et n’avait pas vraiment d’autre occupations de sa journée. Aussi il l’écouta lui raconter les ragots de ses amies tout en rangeant la chambre, courant à petit pas d’un bout à l’autre comme un courant d’air de chiffons surexcités. Elle lui reprocha de ne pas avoir dormi, cela n’était pas bon pour sa santé, oh et puis Monsieur avait bien maigri, et quoi que cela devait plaire au beau sexe,  il fallait qu’il mange, elle lui avait justement préparé un assortiment de fruits qui étaient parfaitement mûrs…

Maximilien sourit intérieurement. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, et bien de ses collègues le méprisaient pour cela, le prenant pour un coquet, un pédant, vaniteux et certainement pas de bonne compagnie.

Mais ils écoutaient.

Lorsqu’il parlait, tous se taisaient. Il n’avait pas besoin de leur sourire, pas besoin de s’abaisser à être complaisant. Il était l’homme droit, l’incorruptible, celui qu’on ne pouvait forcer à agir, non, même le roi, même Mme Darien.

C’était pour cela qu’il était si seul, mais si le destin de son pays nécessitait ce sacrifice, alors il le lui accordait avec dans son cœur toute la félicité du monde. Il avait le repos du juste, ou du moins l’aurait le jour où sa tâche sera enfin terminée.

Pourtant, en ce joyeux matin d’août, alors que Mme Darien s’affairait à préparer ses habits, que les travailleurs sortaient de chez eux, que les imprimantes tournaient et donnaient à travers tout le pays la puissance du nouvel ordre, que l’assemblée se préparait à accueillir ces petits hommes qui écrivaient le destin d’une république, que des traits d’or illuminent son travail, Maximilien ne sentait dans son cœur que le poison de l’amertume, qui tordait ses traits et son cœur.

Pourquoi?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout fait, toujours, pour n’avoir aucun regret. Pas de femme- non pas qu’elles ne l'intéressent- pour ne pas avoir de coeur brisé. Des compagnons, mais pas d’amis… A l'exception de son cher Camilles, mais enfin, pouvait-on vraiment placer Camilles parmis les hommes?

« -Oh, Monsieur j’en oubliais… dit soudain Madeleine en arrêtant ses cavalcades, une lettre est arrivée pour vous ce matin! »

Comme pour se faire pardonner de son oubli, elle se précipita vers le petit plateau et lui tendit une enveloppe. Il la pris. Dans ses mains, le papiers avait toujours la sensation de la plus douce des soies. Il était né dans les pages, et il dormait dans des draps de papiers, de papiers qui entraînent peu à peu le tourbillon d’une révolution, de la renaissance d’un peuple. La papier pour lui s’opposait à l’or. Le papier était vrai, c’était le support du travail acharné qui faisait tourner des nations, fonctionner les esprits, avancer les hommes.

L’écriture au dos de la lettre était soignée, fine, intelligente. Maximilien fit signe à Madeleine de sortir et se retourna vers son bureau. Elle obtempéra. Elle savait par la force des choses qu’il était aussi utile de déranger Maximilien dans son travail que de demander compassion à un ministre du roi.

Maximilien ouvrit doucement l’enveloppe. Il recevait sans cesse du courrier, son emploi l’y contraignait, mais celui-ci était différent: il n’avait jamais entendu le nom de son auteur.

_Antoine de St-Just._

Il sorti délicatement les pages de l’enveloppe. Il pouvait percevoir l’odeur de l’encre d’étudiant, des vieux livres, mais aussi une fragrance unique qui l'intriguait. Non pas qu’il ne cherchait quelques traces de parfum, mais il était de ceux qui pensaient que l’environnement dans lequel un homme écrivait définissait son caractère. Il jeta un regard sur son propre bureau, mais préféra ignorer les mauvaises pensées que cette suite logique emmenait dans son esprit.

Il lu.

Il pleura un instant.

Non, il n’était pas seul. Quelqu’un dans ce pays, quelqu’un dans ce monde avait entendu les échos de son âme se disperser à travers la Chambre, quelqu’un avait pris la mesure des battements de sa vertu. Ce quelqu’un avait laissé dans sa précipitation la marque d’un doigt taché d’encre sur le coin de l’une des pages. Ce quelqu’un avait gravé sur un bout de papier les mots qu’il devait entendre, parce qu’ils étaient les mots que son cœur ne cessait de lui répéter, les mots vers lesquels sa raison le guidait, les mots que son démon voulait anéantir. Il avait rampé au nadir pendant si longtemps et volait à présent plus haut que Icare lui-même. Il sentait la douceur du miel chaud sur ses ailes. Tout cela n’était pas vain. Une voix l’avait appelé, mais elle ne venait pas d’un dieu, elle venait de quelque chose de plus grand que cela. Elle venait de l’espoir.

Il regarda doucement à Paris, et dont les rues se remplissaient de vie à nouveau dans un chamarre de voix, d’odeurs, de sons, de vies, véritable vitrail d’êtres qu’il devait mener vers la Liberté. Les robes délavées des femmes qui sortaient pour étendre le linge ou traîner leur marmaille d’un bout à l’autre de Paris. Les ivrognes qui rentraient chez eux en tentant d’être discrets, leurs femmes qui leur lançait divers objets, sans y mettre le coeur, peut-être par habitude, peut-être par affection, mais surtout pas fatigue. Les chiens qui aboyaient, et qui couraient après les pigeons ou les rats, sautant de flaque en flaque. Les commerçants qui montaient leurs étales et commençaient leur harangue.

Le coeur d’un pays qui battait. Les cloches de Notre-Dame, amenant une douce nostalgie du temps de la pierre, immortelles, donnant le tempo.

Il essuya d’un revers de manche une larme qui roulait sur son visage dur, se leva d’un bond, enfila son habit, mit sa perruque, se poudre et sortit en trombe, trottinant jusqu’à la Chambre, là seul où il pourrait concrétiser cet espoir.

 _Leur_ espoir.

Lorsqu’elle le vit passer dans la petite entrée qui menait sur la rue, Mme Darien aurait juré qu’il souriait.


End file.
